


Life Continues

by Xenamorph



Series: Bad News Trilogy [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Future Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: And it's done! The Bad News Trilogy is DONE. But this is not my last purvey into the dark depths of ML fics, so stay tuned/subscribed to either my AO3 (where all of the fics will be uploaded to), or my tumblr (miraculesbians) for the next thing.This time: It's Alya/Marinette/Kagami and a crossover with the Addam's Family! The first chapter will be out tomorrow
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Bad News Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922302
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Life Continues

Papillion wasn't the be all end all of her life, and he would never be that. He was defeated, Gabriel Agreste carted away to prison for his crimes and Adrien was sent to live with his aunt and his recovering mother. And life was good, life was calm and good even with everything going on around them. It was only their second year of lycee after all, and there was so much more to be done. So the temporary heroes became slightly more permanent, something for the people of Paris to trust. Harvest, Weather Vane, and Materdorable weren't as well beloved as Ladybug, or even as much as Kuro Kishi, but they were trusted.

But lycee, thankfully, cannot last forever. Aurore was the first to leave, getting an offer from a university specializing in Broadcasting and she came to Marinette's home holding out the choker, "Thank you, so much for allowing me to help you. But I'm afraid this storm front is rolling out!" She gave a jaunty little wave before drawing Marinette into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Aurore, but you're going to do so well in Germany!" Marinette smiled as she gingerly held onto the miraculous. It was a little bittersweet, watching Aurore dance her way out of the bakery. But her friend was chasing her dreams, and since Marinette still had the Horse miraculous it wasn't like she wouldn't ever see her again. Still, bittersweet, like all endings were.

Alya was the next to go, taking an internship overseas in Canada. After finding out the truth about Lila, she had rededicated herself to fighting misinformation and tabloid drama. Double and triple checking her sources and making sure that if she was ever unsure or wrong about something, she fessed up to it. Made inserts and apologies, but leaving up the misinformed article with a warning that the information held wasn't entirely correct. Matadorable would be missed, especially with how Alya had taken up the role of media personality. Always fielding the hard questions away from Ladybug and since her power wasn't often needed, she had time to keep eyes on hers as all of the others escaped to detransform. But, Alya was going to Canada, and Marinette needed the horse miraculous for the next step in her life.

"You're going to knock them dead overseas, Alya," She smiled, leaned up to embrace her. Tight against her chest as she just barely lifted Alya up (two years of fencing and training with Kagami had honed her strength to the point that it was easy). "Just don't forget about us when you've made it big, okay?" She teased a little as she ruffled her hair.

"Never, Mari, never. When I accept my Nobel Peace Prize for being the best journalist to ever exist, I'll let everyone know that you were by my side during it," Alya laughed, dragging Marinette back into a tight hug, "I'm going to miss being Matadorable, but I think this is going to be..a lot better for me. I mean, I'm finally doing what I love!" Her eyes were bright, with excitement and also unshed tears, as she squeezed Marinette's hands.

"I'm proud of you, girl, you're going to be so amazing," Her voice was a little choked up, a little thick as she grasped Alya's cheeks in between her hands, giving her face a little squish. "I'll visit you in Canada, I'll use Kaalki so you better give me your address and also let me know if anyone's there."

Alya snorted, shaking her head a little, "Yeah, wouldn't want a horse themed superhero portaling into my room when I'm entertaining guests- or more-" She winked, laughing out as Marinette pushed away from her.

"You're a menace, Cesaire, a menace," Marinette huffed as she slipped the nose ring into it's slot in the Lotus Box. Having friends know that she was Ladybug (even if her identity wasn't revealed to the public) was a huge relief. Sure, she would love if she could transform in front of all of Paris and finally let everyone know who had been protecting her, but that was too dangerous. Marinette's smile faded as she stared after Alya's shape leaving the bakery.

Sure, her parents knew, and sure everyone knew that Papillon was Gabriel Agreste. His mansion had been left alone, the initial rage sticking. Smashed in windows, gratified walls, it looked like it had been abandoned for decades. But it hadn't been, Gabriel was still there. Ladybug swung by every so often to make sure that nothing had been undone. He was punished, and he was in agony, and Marinette wondered if it was her or Tikki or even the remnants of Tiye that took the satisfaction from his pain. It wasn't something she dwelled on, in any case, especially not since the entire city was in chaos and celebration. 

There were parties and parades and days off (so many days off and Marinette spent so much of that time asleep after so much energy spent helping her team keep the peace). People discovering that they could feel all of the ugly emotions did...come out ugly. For every party, there was a rager. For every parade, there was a fist fight. There was violence in the streets, people being able to get out all of that rage and injustice that had haunted them for four years and it was violent. But it wasn't caused by an akuma, by anything miraculous actually, and so no cure worked. Which meant that she had to flit around the city to make sure the collateral damage was as low as possible (except in the case of the Agreste Mansion).

One more person was visiting today, and soon enough Marinette had company. "Hello and goodbye, Marinette." Mireille's voice was soft and sweet as she pushed herself onto the floor from the trapdoor. She was the only one of their team that was staying in Paris, since she had that contract with 4Kids+ and still had a few years left before she could branch out. Not that she minded, after all there was a lovely university nearby that also functioned for broadcasting. In her hands was the mouse miraculous, just like she had requested.

Marinette knew that technically she didn't need Mireille to give up the miraculous, that she trusted her and knew that she could handle anything that could come at Paris. But she had other things to think about, such as the potential reactions of the other Guardians if she came to Tibet with anything but a complete miracle box. So she accepted the mouse miraculous and set it into her box. "Thank you, Mireille, I'm going miss you so much." 

"I'm going to miss you too, Mari!" Mireille beamed at her, rocking on her heels as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I'm not sure exactly what you're going to be doing, or where, but I'll text you all of my actually broadcasted appearances, okay?"

"I'll be watching a world away to support you," Marinette smiled at her as she locked the miraculous into it's space and let the lotus flower close back up, "Kagami and I both will, actually."

Mireille's grin widened and she made a low happy noise in the back of her throat, hands clasped next to her head, "I'm so happy that you're taking someone with you on your trip! You used to be so staunch on doing everything yourself." She teased a little as she reached out to tap her on the nose, "Tell Kagami that I'm going to miss her too, but it's move in day and I really can't be late." Pressing two fingers to her lips and sending them off as a saluting kiss, Mireille easily hopped down back the ladder.

The Lotus box was mostly closed and she lifted it into her hands, just in time too as there was the sound of boot prints on her balcony, "Mari-hime, I'm here." Kuro Kishi knocked on her ceiling and opened up the trapdoor. "I see I just missed all of our friends."

"Mireille says hi," She grinned up at her as she climbed up with her. Grunting slightly as she placed the box on the balcony, Marinette flicked her hand a bit, "I still gotta pack, I was...busy today."

"I'm guessing that you got caught up designing, and then the bakery needed you, and then Mireille came," Kuro Kishi grinned as she crouched, just enough to get out of the light of sight of civilians. It had been two years since Hawkmoth's defeat, but Kuro Kishi was well known for only showing up during darker times. Kagami's civilian life was busier than Marinette's, with all of her extracurriculars and constant training and fencing. Busy enough that she couldn't quite excuse herself like she used to be able to during akuma attacks. Not that Marinette minded, after all if Kagami needed to be out of the public eyes as Kuro Kishi, then she could take that necessary break.

"That's exactly what happened," Marinette grumbled to herself as she dropped down to her floor, "You can come on down, y'know? It's not gonna take me long but it's going to be a bit." She tossed open her suitcase, almost ridiculously sized but she was almost entirely uprooting her life. Only seventeen and already going off to see the world, a little like her Nonna (it had been a good year since she had seen Gina, maybe they'd run into each other again). 

Kuro Kishi dropped onto just Marinette's bed, grinning down at her as she toyed with the knitted blanket laying on top of the mattress. Her claws delicately poking through the holes in such a way that the actual blanket wasn't ripped at all. She had gotten more catlike over the years, lighter on her feet, fluffier hair, better senses. Her pupils had also slimmed, though it was hard to notice unless you knew what to look for. Her pupils always expanded almost the entire width of her iris whenever she looked at Marinette, or balls of string, or fencing trophies. "Do you need help packing?" She asked in the sort of tone that implied she'd be more than happy to just sit and give attention.

"Nah, I got it. I just forgot to do it," Well, less forgot and more just kept putting it off and expecting to have more time to do it. It wasn't like she'll be leaving a lot at home, aside from maybe a few outfits just in case she swung by home for a birthday or a holiday and didn't feel like bringing over everything. All of her outfits, in the bag. Her sewing machine, magically compressed. Computer and technology, also packed up. It was a lot easier than she expected it to be, but maybe that's because Kagami was currently updating Marinette on everything in her life that had happened since they last time they talked (which was last night). It was a lot easier to just let her body work at the packing while her mind focused on her girlfriend's words, "And- there we-" She grunted a little as she couldn't get the suitcase to zip. "Kishi-"

"-Do you want me to sit on the suitcase?" She tilted her head, cat ears pulled back as she grinned down at her. With just the barest nod from Marinette, Kuro Kishi gracefully pounced down from the bed to perch on the suitcase. The weight on top of it was just enough for Marinette to be able to zip it up.

"There we go! We're ready to go!" Marinetted bounced on her heels, smiling up at her girlfriend as she rose onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to her lips. Over the years they had gotten more and more comfortable with public (or semi-public) affection, and so now it wasn't even odd for Kagami to almost wrap around Marinette when she was tired enough to. "Did you-"

"-say goodbye to my mother? Of course, she's rather proud that I'm traveling, even if I told her that it was in an effort to learn more about our family history." She hopped off of the suitcase to stretch out, the joints in her spine cracking as she made a low noise. "All we have to do is say goodbye to your parents, right?"

"That's right," Marinette smiled up at her, even if she had been annoyed for the past six months where Kagami shot up like a weed and somehow became so much taller than her. "Do you want to have one last breakfast here?"

"Well, how could I say no to having some famous Dupain-Cheng pastries before setting out on our trip," Her grin was sideways and lazy and she didn't bother dropping her transformation as she started down the staircase. After all, once Marinette revealed herself as Ladybug to her parents, Kagami revealed herself as well. It would just make things make sense, especially if one of them caught Kuro Kishi kissing Marinette goodnight or caught Ladybug and Kagami flirting.

It would really seem shady for them to appear to be cheating on the other...even if it was with the secret identity of their girlfriend. 

Breakfast was a slightly modest affair, just croissants and butter and jam, but it was pleasant all the same. While Marinette didn't explain everything that was going on, her parents both knew that the pair would be traveling around for Miraculous related reasons, and they made her promise to call and check in whenever she could to stop them from worrying. Before long, all the hugs had been exchanged (alone, that took almost an hour) and promises were exchanged, and it was time to go.

"Kaalki, full gallop!" Kagami shouted out, grinning widely as she jumped up onto the railing in her full combined outfit, "Voyage!" A portal opened up, and through it Marinette could see snow covered mountains and craggy rocks. "Are you read, Mari-hime?"

"Of course," Marinette, now Ladybug, pulled her bag over her shoulder and cradled the box in her arms. The portal surrounded them, and they were onto their next adventure.

Together, of course, like most things they did.

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done! The Bad News Trilogy is DONE. But this is not my last purvey into the dark depths of ML fics, so stay tuned/subscribed to either my AO3 (where all of the fics will be uploaded to), or my tumblr (miraculesbians) for the next thing.
> 
> This time: It's Alya/Marinette/Kagami and a crossover with the Addam's Family! The first chapter will be out tomorrow


End file.
